


蚀刻

by etoilechat



Category: Dark Souls III
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 蜂狼文学，前后有意义。疼痛的爱，诀别。
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran
Kudos: 5





	蚀刻

狼血顺着床的缝隙淌下，在霉斑点点的薄木板上留下暗红的印记。月亮已经落下了，晨曦仍未到来，是夜，驿站房间里只有“黄金的残光”掀起了一阵阵闪着微光的幻象——以及血光。

亚尔特留斯平躺着，身体不得动弹，只能听到他喉咙里响着接连不断、高低错落的哀嚎，在现在，狼之骑士确实是个再适合不过的称号。基亚兰金色的曲剑在爱抚他的皮肤、他的肌肉和他的筋腱，从浅到深，并将琳琅缤纷的幻象映在他的眼前。

他设想过很多次，这个小姑娘，会摘下面具、腼腆地冲他微笑的小姑娘，到底是怎么被封为蜂骑士，她的战斗又会是如何。但是他从来没有想过会用这种办法了解。

他本来睡着，明天还要继续赶路，执行太阳王的命令，去往深渊。基亚兰叫醒了他，在他坐起来询问的时候，她悲哀地（如果那是的话）笑了，在床边单膝跪下亲吻他的手掌——另一个亲吻如期而至，基亚兰的另一柄随身武器，“暗银的残灭”刺进了他的大腿内侧。

歹毒的、阴险的短刺，当他感觉到痛，当他看到创口流出来的血已是青黑色，一阵天旋地转，他失去了行动能力。你要杀我吗，基亚兰，我亲爱的…，你在做的是什么呀。亚尔特留斯的眉眼耷拉下来，显得委屈，神色间也有些悲哀，只是还不相信这是基亚兰的所作所为，所以看着还像是在闹脾气。

他没有死，基亚兰要杀他的话不出三秒他就会变作尸体。很多个三秒过去了，他还有知觉，头还能动，只是贴身便服被扒了个精光。基亚兰把那些浸透了汗水和土腥的衣物叠好，转向他

然后抽出了她那美丽绝伦的“黄金的残光”。

现在，他不仅知道她如何受封为蜂骑士，更知道亚诺尔隆德审讯室夜夜不息的嚎叫声缘何而来。

她调配的毒药如此精妙，准确地控制住了他躯干的动作神经，却不影响他的感知，让每一次下刀留下相应分量的疼痛。她刀尖上的幻觉如此惑人，在他觉得自己不能再承受时，用美丽麻醉他，在他能够松一口气时，用恐惧颠覆他。他无助地在她的锋刃下呻吟，连指尖都动弹不得，成为一件随她弹奏的乐器。

他不知道自己承受了多久，流了多少血，他的感知仍然鲜活，躯体里蕴藏的精力仍然充沛，甚至因为行动受限而奔涌得更为凶猛——他开始有疼痛以外的感觉。

从火辣烧灼的出血感里升起，在身体内侧搔着血管壁，在反复冲刷向脑后的过程中带来渐强的酥麻，难言的焦渴如漩涡般在他身体里掀起狂风巨浪。这时候，他确实该认真思索基亚兰在做什么了。

他的睫毛颤了几下，微弱的目光投向俯在他身上创造一道道精巧划痕的基亚兰。她还是那么纤小，动作灵活得像在雕刻，她的脸，然而，她的脸上布满了泪痕。

亚尔特留斯像是被扼住了喉咙，哀嚎声一下就低了下去，活像呜咽。他屏息凝神、不可置信般地聚焦在基亚兰的脸上。

泪水，基亚兰的泪水，随着流星般的挥刀，纷纷扬扬地落下，和他的血缠绵地相融。他听到了淅淅沥沥的水声，实际的失血感却不强——原来是这样吗，基亚兰为他配置的麻药里有止血成分。

他第一次见有人可以哭得这样凶，慌乱和迷乱交叠，交杂些许不能完全抑制的哀叫，他说话也说得不成样子，喉结轻轻颤动。

“嘿…我、……啊！…我没事。……我情愿，不要哭，你做吧。”

亚尔特留斯的声音弱下去，只是在哀嚎间细碎地喊她的名字。他没有一只可以动弹的，爱抚她发辫的手，所以他用声音安抚，早年间抚育希夫的经验将这种质朴的办法教给他。

基亚兰却哭得更厉害了，上气不接下气的，在他身上留下痕迹的动作却一下比一下狠，直让他眼前发白。

在恍惚间，亚尔特留斯感觉到，基亚兰抬起眼睛凝视着他。今晚第一次，她的眼睛全心全意、完完全全地映着他的眼睛，幻象消散了，他看见的、那眼睛里的却弥久不散的失神统治了他。他的思绪飘到半空，俯瞰他和基亚兰重叠的身影，他的身上布满了她的痕迹。

——那是得到一切，同时失去一切的眼神。


End file.
